CHAT ABSURD BIGBANG
by auliajen
Summary: Ketika semua member bigbang dalam suatu obrolan chat. Cast : Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon), Dong Youngbae (Taeyang), Lee Seunghyun (Seungri), Choi Seunghyun (TOP), Kang Daesung (Daesung)
1. Chapter 1 : Dae Masih Polos

Seungri membuat obrolan.  
Seungri menambahkan G Dragon.  
Seungri menambahkan Daesung.  
Seungri menambahkan Youngbae.  
GD : Apa-apaan nih?  
Seungri menambahkan Hyunsuk.  
Seungri menambahkan TOP.  
Daesung : ?  
Daesung : Kenapa ada Papa YG?  
Seungri : Duh kepencet.  
Seungri menghapus Hyunsuk.  
GD : Ini buat apa lagi sih ri?  
Seungri : Obrolan Hyung. Hehe  
GD : Lah kan udah ada. Kenapa bikin lagi?  
Seungri : Bodo amat lah Hyun. Suka-suka gue.  
Daesung : Hyun? Hyuni?  
Seungri : Anjirr. Typo peak.  
GD : Hyundai?  
Seungri : Hentai  
Daesung : Otak lu ri, kudu dicuci.  
GD : Hahahaha  
TOP : Oiiiii bangkee.. Ganggu orang ganteng lagi tidor aja !  
GD : Orang ? Ganteng ?  
Seungri : Kuda kali ah wekeke  
Daesung : TOP Hyung molor terus sih dari kemarin. Betah anjjuu.  
TOP : Mumpung ga ada job, nyet!  
GD : Bahasanya tolong kodisikan.  
TOP : Minta di kuda-kudain lu ri?  
GD : STOP! JAN MAEN KUDA KUDAAN TANPA GUE!  
Seungri : Aaakk. gue kangen gila ama kalian hyungiiieee. Muuuaaahh  
Daesung : Najisun  
TOP : Najisun (2)  
GD : Sun :*  
Seungri : Kamvreet..  
Seungri : Makasih Jiyong hyung :* Jiyong Hyung selalu mengerti riri :*  
Daesung : Hoeeekk  
TOP : Hoeeekk (2)  
GD : Hoeeekk (3)  
Seungri : Malah ikutan muntah :'(  
Seungri : Eh kemana si bantet? Kok ga nongol-nongol  
GD : Lagi pacaran  
Daesung : Njirr bantet. Gue aduin lo!  
TOP : Orangnya ada disini, kunyuk! ngapain diaduin.  
Youngbae : Woyy sempak spiderman, jangan ganggu gue untuk saat ini please!  
GD : Kaann dibilang lagi pacaran.  
GD : Kentara klo dia udah bawa-bawa sempak. Do you know what I mean lah.  
Daesung : Gue masih polos  
Seungri : Gue masih polos (2)  
TOP : Polos apaan lu ri. Lu paling semangat klo bahas sempak-sempakan.  
Daesung : Apalagi sempaknya jidi hyung  
Seungri : Sempak yang ada rendanya itu? motif polkadot pula. tak kira punya gaho.  
GD : Bangke lu ri!  
TOP : Civok aja jid, ciplok!  
Seungri : Apa sih Hyung. Ga bakalan gue kasih bokep lagi nih.  
TOP : Masih ada Jidi, Kalem.  
GD : Jangan ngarep.  
GD : Apa an lagi jad jid jad jid. Mang gue Jidat  
Daesung : Gue masih polos  
TOP : pelit amat si kunyuk.  
Youngbae : Brisikk nyet!  
Youngbae : Ga jadi-jadi nih gue, gara-gara kalian  
Youngbae : Anju  
Seungri : Ga jadi apa Hyung?  
TOP : Ngakak so hard  
Daesung : Gue masih polos  
TOP : Nanti gue ajarin, Dae.  
GD : Jangan mau diajarin TOP Hyung.  
TOP : Bangsat  
Seungri : Jadi apa sih Bae Hyung Gaje bingit?  
Seungri : Ini lagi ajarin apa siiih? Riri kaga ngarti  
GD : Blagu lu ri  
Daesung : Gue masih polos  
Seungri : Eh Sipit. lu dari tadi ga ada kalimat lain selain Gue masih polos?  
Daesung : Emang gue masih polos kok  
Youngbae meninggalkan obrolan.  
GD : Anjuu si bantet ngamuk.  
GD : Inpit lagi ri.  
TOP : Masukin si bantet cepet. biar ga bisa anu anuan.  
GD : Masukin? Anu anuan?  
TOP : Naena ~  
Daesung : Gue masih tetep polos  
Seungri : Gue ugha polos  
GD : Cepet masukin Ri!  
Seungri : Uuhhh Akkkhhh ehhmmm mmpphh  
GD : Yaelah kenapa jadi lu yang mendesah, Gerobak seblak!  
Daesung : Gue tetep aja masih polos ah  
Seungri : Reflek Hyung. Klo Jiyong Hyung bilang kaya gitu gue replek sumpel.  
TOP : Cepetan masukin si bantet, Peak. Keburu dia masuk ke yang lain.  
Seungri menambahkan Youngbae.  
Daesung : Gue mau polosan ajaaahhh  
TOP : Tenang dae, nanti malem gue ajarin.  
GD : Jatah gue kapan T_T  
Seungri : Tenang ae Hyung, 2 hari lagi Riri balik ke Koreyah.  
GD :Lamaa :(  
Youngbae : Eh kampret, ngapa gue dimasukin lagi.  
Youngbae : Ketek monyet lu pada !  
Youngbae : Awass ya, Gue mutilasi lu semua atu" !  
Youngbae : Gara-gara kalian brisik mulu anjjj  
Youngbae : Vangkeee. Gagal maning gagal maning son!  
TOP : Bukan gue  
Seungri : Bukan gue (2)  
Daesung : Bukan gue (3)  
GD : Bukan gue (4)  
Daesung : Si panda yg masukin  
Seungri : Top hyung ama gd hyung yg nyuruh  
TOP : ngarang lu ri  
GD : nglindur lu ri?  
Seungri : Anjju  
Youngbae : Panda mesum cepat pulang kau! Tak uleg-uleg ndiasmu!  
GD : Asiiikk cepet pulang Ri :)  
Seungri : Hyung sepertinya ada jadwal mendadak. Sebulan lagi aku pulang. bye  
GD : Anjeerr!  
Youngbae : Bedebah!  
Daesung : Eramoregetha!  
TOP : Ngakak sooooo hard hard  
GD : Matilah gue ga dapat jatah sebulan :(  
Read 4  
GD : Ri π_π

Read by 4

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Capslock Jebol

GD : Woyyy

Daesung : Yyyow

Youngbae : What's app dude?

GD : Tumben lu langsung nanggep Bae, Ga pacaran?

Youngbae : Gak, lagi dapet

Daesung : ?

GD : asdfgghhkhggv

GD : kepencet

GD : yang lain mana nih?

TOP : Hadir

GD : My baby panda mana?

Daesung : Lagi boker

TOP : Lagi nonton bokep

Youngbae : Lagi mesum di comberan

GD : Njirr

GD : Tunggu biar semua kumpul dulu ya. Gue ada yang mau dibahas. Penting.

TOP : Langsung aja, nunggu si mesum mah lama, Durasi bokepnya aja 3 jaman.

Youngbae : Njirrr lama amat. Gue mau minta ah.

Daesung : Gue masih polos plissss.. jangan bahas gituan lagi T_T

TOP : Kan tadi malem dah gue ajari Dae, masih kurang?

Daesung : Kurang :(

Youngbae : Payah TOP hyung ngajarin setengah2. Biar gue aja yang ngajarin nanti Dae.

GD : Eitsss.. Jangan mau ama Youngbae nanti lu di bogem Hyorin. Mending ama gue nih.

Seungri : JIYONG HYUUUUNG!

GD : Eh udah selesai Ri?

Seungri : JANGAN BERANI BERANI MAEN AMA SISIPIT!

Youngbae : Awas Capslock jebol

Daesung : Haisss dasar LTMC

TOP : LTMC apa?

Daesung : Leader Takut Maknae Chinn

Youngbae : Wkwkwk Ngakak so hard

TOP : Weh . itu kata mutiara gue, nyet!

Youngbae : Jadi dari tadi lo mau bahas apa ji?

GD : Gini..

Seungri : JANGAN MACEM MACEM DIBELAKANG GUE HYUNG!

TOP : Kamprett.. Diem dulu ngapa Ri?

Youngbae : Apa ji?

GD : Jadi gini..

Seungri : AWAS AJA KALO HYUNG SAMPE MAEN AMA SISIPIT! GUE BAKAL GORENG SI BINGU TOP BUAT MAKANAN GAHO!

TOP : eh Beha nyangkut, ngapain gue dibawa-bawa?

Daesung : Ni bocah ga bisa diem apa?

Seungri : JANGAN BACOT LU DAE HYUNG. SI NAGA ITU CUMA BUAT GUE!

Daesung : ELAH SIAPA YANG MAU NGREBUT NAGALU, PANDA PEAK !

TOP : Nyimak

Seungri : EHH SEKARANG LU NGATAIN GUE PEAK? DASAR SIPIT JELEK IDUP LAGI, KENAPA GA MATI AJA SONO!

Daesung : MAKNAE KURANG AJAR !

Youngbae : hsvhbdkdjdhfdhgggffd

Daesung : GUE BOTAKIN PALALU RI!

GD : Kalian ngapain sih? Kutang kerjaan aja?

Seungri : KUTANG?

TOP : KUTANG? (2)

Daesung : KUTANG? (3)

Youngbae : KUTANG? (3)

GD : Typo kunyuk!

GD : Giliran kek gitu aja pada kompak

GD : eh tapi si bantet kok goblok yah?

GD : abis 3, 3 lagi

Youngbae : Gue duluan kali, monyet!

Daesung : Jelas" lu dibawah gue

GD : LU NGATAIN GUE MONYET?

Youngbae : LU NGATAIN GUE GOBLOK DULUAN NYET!

Youngbae : HARUSNYA LEADER ITU BISA JAGA TU BACOT.

Youngbae : ANJING!

GD : LU GITU AJA NGAMBEK. BANCI LU! DASAR GAHO!

Youngbae : KAMPRETT! MINTA DI SUMPEL SEMPAK YA TUH CONGOR?

Daesung : sudah sudah, Jiyong hyung kan cuma becanda Bae hyung.

Seungri : EHH DAE HYUNG! URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI. DAN BERHENTI BERSIKAP SOK MANIS BUAT NAGA GUE. JIJAY BAJAY TAUK

TOP : WOYYYY TITIT KEBO !

TOP : KALO MAU BERANTEM SANA PAKE JAPRI

TOP : JANGAN DI GRUB, KUNYUK!

TOP : GANGGU ORANG GANTENG AJA!

TOP : BRISIK BANGSAD!

TOP : DASAR BOCAH!

*TOP meninggalkan obrolan*

GD : ?

Read by 3


	3. Chapter 3 : Poor Panda

Seungri menambahkan TOP ke obrolan.

Seungri : welcome back hyung terketjeh dan terseksi kaya kursi :* maapin riri ye

TOP : ngapain gue di masukin kesini lagi bangsad?

Seungri : :(

TOP : Kalo ga ada guna, gue keluar sumpah

Seungri : Jangan hyung. .

GD : TOP hyung kan jg bigbang. masa cuma kite berempat doang disini. kan gak ashoy..

Daesung : Yuhuuu bener kata leader bohay. Ga ada TOP hyung ga rame.

GD : *toss*

Seungri : Riri janji ga akan kaya gitu lagi.

Seungri : TOP hyung jangan marahin riri lagi ya.

Seungri : Riri capek :(

GD : Ri ? lu kenapa?

Daesung : ada apa ri?

Youngbae : ada apa ri? (2)

Daesung : TOP hyung kenapa?

Youngbae : TOP hyung kenapa? (2)

Seungri : TOP hyung marah ama riri

Daesung : masalah kemarin itu digrub?

Youngbae : masalah kemarin itu digrub? (2)

Seungri : Bukan hyung

GD : Trus kenapa ri? masalah apa lagi ri? kok ga crita" ke gue ri? ada apa ri? TOP hyung ngapain elu ri? ri jawab ri! tolong dijawab dulu ri! TOP hyung jan macem2 ya ama panda gue!

Daesung: busett sinaga mau nanya apa mau ngajak brantem si?

Youngbae : busett sinaga mau nanya apa mau ngajak brantem si? (2)

Daesung : di copy lagi gue jambak rambut lu tet!

Youngbae : di copy lagi gue jambak rambut lu tet! (2)

Daesung : BANGSAT

Youngbae : BANGSAT (2)

Seungri : Bahasanya tolong kondisikan

Daesung : Bodo ah ga mau ngetik lagi gue!

Youngbae : Bodo ah ga mau ngetik lagi gue! (2)

Daesung : Kaann.. najisun

Youngbae : Kaann.. najisun (2)

Daesung : Syedih hati hayati tet :(

Youngbae : Syedih hati hayati tet :( (2)

Daesung : Anju

Youngbae : Anju (2)

Jiyong : Diem lu bedua!

Jiyong : Gue rontokin bulu ketek kalian mampuz dah

Seungri : Au tuh 2 kampret ga tau apah riri lagi galon

Seungri : Gelisah merana ternistakan

Jiyong : Lebay lu tong !

Seungri : TOOOPPPPPP HYUUUNGGG...

Seungri : T

Seungri : O

Seungri : P

Seungri : Read plizzz

TOP : APASIH BOCAH! MASIH AE RIBUT DI GRUP

Seungri : TOP hyung maapin riri ye :'(

Seungri : Riri ga sengaja sumpah

Seungri : Riri janji ga bakalan kaya gitu lagi

Seungri : TOP hyung jan cuekin riri terus dong

Seungri : Idup riri jadi ga bernapsu kalo ga di jailin TOP hyung

Seungri : Idup riri jadi unfaedah kalo TOP hyung cuekin riri terus

Seungri : Ga ada lagi yang mau nemenin riri nonton bokep

Seungri : Ga ada lagi yang belain riri kalo riri rebutan cakwe sama Dae hyung

Seungri : Ga ada lagi yang bisa riri curhatin tentang Bae hyung yang ga bakal bisa nambah tinggi.

Seungri : Ga ada lagi yang bantuin riri nyolong sempaknya Jiyong hyung yang ada hello kitty nya itu.

Seungri : Syedihh hati riri hyung :((

Seungri : TOP hyung jan marah ma riri lagi ya

Seungri : Sejak TOP hyung cuekin riri

Seungri : Idup riri gak guna

Daesung : MATI AE LU RI!

Youngbae : MATI AE LU RI! (2)

Jiyong : MATI AE LU RI! (3)

TOP : MATI AE LU RI! (4)

Gaho : MATI AE LU RI! (5)

Seungri meninggalkan obrolan.


End file.
